


Home

by LRRH17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH17/pseuds/LRRH17
Summary: It's where the heart is, after all.





	Home

She is not surprised when he asks – more like demands – that she stay at Baker Street for the next few weeks. Normally any demands from him would be met with a reprimanding glare that has him muttering a half-hearted “please.” But, she can see the worry in his eyes, the glassiness that indicates too little sleep, too much stress, so she chooses not to fight. 

(Glassy eyes also means the probable use of questionable substances. Just this once, though, she chooses not to fight about this, either.)

His “no-buts-allowed” tone is, she will admit, actually a comfort after the broadcast. She _is_ the only one Moriarty never targeted. It only makes sense that, in the face of potential danger, he would want her closer than ever. Besides, she has always felt safest with him.

He insists she stay in his room rather than John’s. A flight of stairs, although relatively close, is still too far to shout or run should there be danger. 

She climbs into his bed late that night, wearing his oversized t-shirt and a pair of Mrs. Hudson’s lounge pants from the kind landlady’s youth. He settles the covers around them, just like all those times in her flat when he was “dead,” lying on his side so they can speak face to face. 

His eyes study hers in the dark, assessing and cataloging everything as only he can. She waits for him to speak first.

“Are you afraid, Molly?”

The words are nearly a whisper. It’s as if he doesn’t want to break the peaceful stillness around them, afraid that if he speaks any louder, he will have to go back into the chaotic world – before they have even rested.

She bites her lip, seriously considering the question a few moments before answering. “Never when I am with you.”

He closes his eyes, heaving a sigh that seems to expel all the strength and bravado he has been portraying throughout the day. “I am sorry.”

“I know,” she replies gently, giving him a soft smile. “It’s really not your fault, Sherlock; I chose to get involved, to help you. I could have said no.”

“Could you?”

She laughs. “No.”

The corner of his mouth tilts up in a half-smile at the admission. Her loyalty is an unspoken truth between them by now – just as his fierce protectiveness of her has become something that neither questions. 

“I will always keep you safe,” he continues, his tone serious once more. “No matter what comes, Molly Hooper, know that I will protect you.”

She nods, reaching for his hand. “I know.”

He leans forward, pressing a light kiss to her forehead, while drawing her just a little closer. She leans into his warmth, closing her eyes with the overwhelming sense of peace that washes over the two of them. 

She has always been his home – but now, he has become hers.


End file.
